postapofandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Forum:Index
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ thumb|180px|right|Houd het netjes, geen discriminatie, gevloek of ander ontoepasselijk taalgebruik Hier kan overlegd worden over alles en nog wat, hou het echter wel netjes, geen discriminatie, gevloek of ander ontoepasselijk taalgebruik. Unie Kunnen we een soort unie maken van alle landen die er nu zijn ? Gebruiker:jillids 13 jul 2009 15:44 (UTC) :Denk je dat dat zo makkelijk gaat? :P In ieder geval is Interim-kanselier Ahmed Boussaboun vóór ;) --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 18:45 (UTC) :: Ik ben ook voor 13 jul 2009 18:46 (UTC) :::Het is er nog te vroeg om de landen samen te voegen, maar een samenwerkingsunie kan wel door denk ik. --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 18:50 (UTC) ::::Dat bedoel ik ook gebruiker:jillids 13 jul 2009 18:52 (UTC) ::::: :þ --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 18:54 (UTC) Noordelijke Nederlanden, Aubryade en Unie van Vijf uitgenodigd De Eilandennatie wil met deze drie landen graag een vergadering houden over de situatie in het zuiden. Niet alleen Limburg, Luxemburg en het Imperium Dei hebben een expansionistische regering, maar ook de Francische Unie. Om een oorlog te voorkomen zou ik graag wat maatregelen willen nemen. Wie heeft er een plan? --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 19:50 (UTC) :We zijn niet expansionistisch bezig è.. --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 19:52 (UTC) ::Annexatie? :S --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 19:53 (UTC) :::is goed, zeg het maar, wil je op irc komen ? gebruiker:jillids 13 jul 2009 19:53 (UTC) ::::Njah.. Herf is gwoon Limburg.. t Is belachelijk dat 't überhaupt ooit onafhankelijk is geworden :S Maar ja.. Zoals we al zeiden: zie onze missie meer als een VN-inval. We wilden de mensenrechten waarborgen en hebben daarom deze inval gepleegd. --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 19:55 (UTC) ::::bwc)OK... alleen nu zodat vechtgrage Arjan zich er niet mee gaat bemoeien :P --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 19:55 (UTC) :::::Knn eist dat de eilandennatie deze beschuldigingen intrekt of er komt geen overleg gebruiker:jillids 13 jul 2009 19:57 (UTC) ::::::Lees Herveoorlog. --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 19:58 (UTC) :::::::Wij zijn hier van op de hoogte, wij vinden dat Limburg correct heeft gehandeld de Limburgse minderheid in Herve te beschermen 13 jul 2009 20:01 (UTC) ::::::::Wij vinden dat de oorlog onverantwoord was en voor veel doden en onnodige complicaties heeft gezorgd tijdens deze lastige post-epidemische periode. We proberen eerste te overleven en gaan niet zomaar land van een ander op een bloedige manier afnemen. Als u deze terroristische acties ondersteunt, bent u ook verkeerd bezig en zullen wij de relaties met uw Koninkrijk misschien moeten bevriezen. --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 20:04 (UTC) Al eerder gezegd: hadden we niet ingegrepen waren er nu meer dan duizend doden gevallen door genocide. Staat uw staat zo'n praktijken toe dan? --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 20:08 (UTC) :Ik ondersteun deze actie niet, ik veroordeel dit ook niet, ik hoop zeker niet dan onze relatie wordt geschonden, ik vind niet dat u deze actie terreur mag noemen 13 jul 2009 20:09 (UTC) :bwc) (aan arjan) Uw theorieën zijn allemaal leugens en dat weet uzelf ook. U probeert alleen een doctrine te gebruiken om uw expansionistische idealen goed te laten keuren door de bevolking. Er was echter geen enkele melding van volkerenmoord in Herve: u bent zelf schuldig aan moord. Als we doorgaan met oorlogen zal de mensheid binnen de kortste keren zijn uitgeroeid. We zijn al met weinig, laten we nu ervoor zorgen dat wij onszelf van onze primaire behoeften kunnen voorzien, het liefst met samenwerking. --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 20:11 (UTC) ::@Jillids) Dan zou het het beste zijn om u neutraal op te stellen tegenover de Eilandennatie en zich niet te bemoeien met diens buitenlandse politiek. --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 20:14 (UTC) :::Door slechte communicatiemiddelen zijn de moorden niet eens tot uw domeinen doorgedrongen. De bevolking werd gemarteld, opgesloten en in massagraven gegooid. Er zijn meer dan 500 lichamen opgegraven in de buurt van de voormalige Wolfshaag. Wij vonden dat dit niet toegelaten kon worden en grepen in. Het Land van Herf zal binnen een week zelf mogen kiezen wat ze doen: blijven bij Limburg of terug onafhankelijk. --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 20:14 (UTC) ::::U bent de enige die dat beweert. In de Vrijstaat bestond geen onderdrukking. Zoals u al zal weten, blijf ik bij mijn standpunt. Het was enkel een doctrine om uw expansionisme goed te keuren. Ik weet niet of u het realiseert, maar stel dat dat echt het geval was in Herve, dan zijn uw handen net zo vuil als die van de Hervische daders. U bent verantwoordelijk voor honderden doden. --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 20:16 (UTC) :::::De verantwoordelijkheid over de 185 doden (waarvan de meesten aan Limburgse kant) deel ik met de volledige raad. Hadden we niet ingegrepen waren er meer dan 500 onschuldige burgerdoden geweest in plaats van 30 burgerdoden en 155 militaire doden. U denkt wat u denkt, maar wij weten dat we wijs gehandeld hebben. --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 20:19 (UTC) Hierbij wil Ahmed Boussaboun aankondigen dat, in het geval dat hij verkozen wordt (hij is zeer populair ;)) en het KNN democratische hervormingen doorvoert, dat de Eilandennatie samen met het Koninkrijk een unie willen stichten die de vrede in de regio moet bewaren, à la Europese Unie. --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 20:23 (UTC) :Ik bevestig dit 13 jul 2009 20:31 (UTC) Trouwens, mensen maken altijd verkeerde keuzes op het moment dat je juist een goede keuze zou moeten maken.. Als in 1933 het volk niet zo massaal op de nazi's had gestemd dan was Hitler wss nooit op zo'n manier aan de macht gekomen... (hetzelfde geldt min of meer ook bij de communisten: we hadden Lenin en z'n communistjes beter bij de geboorte en kunnen pakken dan erna) maar ja.. --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 07:31 (UTC) :Waar ging dit over? :P Ahmed Boussaboun? --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 09:06 (UTC) ::Eh... 't Ging nergens over :P 't Was gewoon een inzicht zoals Plato dat had met die dingetje.. eh.. met 8 delen :P Verbeelding.. dingetje.. --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 09:07 (UTC) (en ik heb een 7 foor filosofie wa...!!) :::Ik een 8 (egotrot) --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 09:27 (UTC) ::::Dikke stuud! :P Njah, t is nog lang niet zo erg als een 10 voor filosofie... (daar ken ik er 1 van..) --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 09:28 (UTC) :::::Nee, want voor Filosofie kun je niet leren bij ons. Dat heet aanleg hebben :) --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 09:32 (UTC) ::::::Gelukkig is onze filosofieleraar makkelijk om te kopen en ben ik goed in onzin opschrijven die goedgeteld wordt :P --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 09:43 (UTC) Overzichtje thumb|De stand nu. Ik heb even dit kaartje gemaakt waarop te zien is hoe de gemeenten van Nederland op dit moment verdeeld zijn. Verder denk ik dat we misschien de overgebleven gebieden in Nederland onder voogdij van de grotere staten (eilandennatie, KNN, unie v 5 en Limburg) kunnen brengen om zo te voorkomen dat er écht te veel staten ontstaan. I.i.g. kunnen we de gebieden Schouwen-Duiveland en Voorne-Putten het beste van Rotterdam overhevelen naar de Unie van 5. Wat is jullie visie hierop? --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 06:29 (UTC) :Ik wou er een vredesleger van de Europese Unie naar toe sturen om het direct onder diens bestuur te plaatsen :P --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 09:06 (UTC) ::Tegen. EU is niet erkend door Rotterdam en Unie van 5. Verder zie ik dit eerder als een oproepversterkende factor. --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 09:08 (UTC) :::Voormalig Rotterdam*, en wat bemoei jij je met Dimitriïstische landen? :S --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 09:18 (UTC) ::::Zie overleg bestand. Limburgse dingen moeten bij Limburg of i.i.g. iets Zuidelijks. --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 09:22 (UTC) :::::Niks moet! Gast, je gaat veel te snel. Laat dat expansionistische gedoe nu ff, laat het 2 dagen Niemandsland zijn. Who cares --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 09:25 (UTC) ::::::Ik. --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 09:26 (UTC) :::::::Bemoei je dan nu alleen maar met je eigen land, Limburg... --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 09:27 (UTC) ::::::::Probeer ik, maar mijn gebieden worden bedreigd. --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 09:28 (UTC) :::::::::??? --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 09:28 (UTC) ::::::::::Roewig. De EU wil Limburg gewoon in zich inslikken, maar dat gaan wij niet laten doen. --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 09:29 (UTC) :::::::::::Tis maar een internationale unie. De totstandkoming van een Europees land, als dat zou lukken, zou dat jaren duren. Oftewel het zal niet eens kunnen gebeuren. --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 09:31 (UTC) ::::::::::::Toch bevalt het me niet.. Al die regeltjes weer.. Njah. Doe maar wat je niet laten kunt. Limburg zal zich toch voor geen geld bij de EU voegen. --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 09:33 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Maar ik heb het Limburg nog nooit gevraagd, ze kwamen niet eens in aanmerking! :P Daarom was je alles snel aan het opvullen, je bent bang voor een unie tussen meerdere landen... --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 09:35 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ik ben bang dat Limburg - zoals ik al zei - ingeslikt wordt. Verdwijnt als een soort van Vaticaanstad in Italië.. --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 09:36 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Stop nu maar met dat zielige gedoe... Eilandennatie telt maar 580 inwoners, Limburg 30.000. Ga nu maar aan je eigen land werken en laat ons met rust :P --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 09:37 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ik ga wel huilen :'( --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 09:42 (UTC) Oorlog Hierbij verklaard de Unie van Westfriesland en de Zaanstreek de oorlog met de Eilandennatie. De oorlog stopt pas als de Unie van Westfriesland en de Zaanstreek het lukt De eilandennatie te annexeren 14 jul 2009 09:55 (UTC) : Godverdomme Pierlot :P --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 09:57 (UTC) Bevolkingsaantallen Francische Unie en Luxemburgse Unie Zie kaart op Europese Unie. Wie heeft er een idee? 30.000 Francische en 10.000 Luxemburgse? --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 12:37 (UTC) :Ok. --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 13:22 (UTC) ::Akkoord 14 jul 2009 15:40 (UTC) :::Nu ik zie hoe groot en georganiseerd de Francische Unie is... wat denk je van 40.000 Francische Unie en 5000 Luxemburgse? --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 15:42 (UTC) ::::Ook goed :P 14 jul 2009 15:46 (UTC) :::::Vooruit dan. --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 16:16 (UTC)